


Unexpected Talents

by hedgehog_goulash24



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, John Boyega - Freeform, M/M, Music, Post-TLJ, Slight spoilers for tlj (only a tiny bit), Stormpilot, its just nice and cute okay, oscar isaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_goulash24/pseuds/hedgehog_goulash24
Summary: Finn finds out something completely unexpected, but completely beautiful.





	Unexpected Talents

The adrenaline coursing through the veins of everyone on board the Millennium Falcon slowly began to dissipate, and the shouting and hugging turned to gentle chatter as the ship flew away from the First Order chaos.

After a while of jumping between checking on Rose and chatting to Rey and other resistance members, Finn wondered where Poe had wandered off to, and assumed that he and his drone were busy working, even though he was disappointed he couldn’t talk to him.

Eventually Finn needed to use the bathroom, and ducked away from the crowds to try and find the room he was looking for, he walked around the quiet curved hallway until he heard a soft noise coming from the crew’s quarters. Finn paused for a moment to listen more closely, it sounded like... music. The gentle strumming of a guitar became clearer as Finn found himself frozen in place, hypnotised by the calm tune until he heard a voice began to sing.

‘POE?!’

Sure enough, Finn could hear Poe singing softly through the door. Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly tried to open the door to listen better whilst not making the pilot aware of his presence.

Poe looked surprisingly calm, eyes gently fluttered shut as he played the light brown guitar and began to sing, the only other thing in the room being BB-8 looking up at him silently.

_“If I had wings like Noah’s dove, I’d fly up the river to the one I love,  
Fare the-“_

*creak*

Finn cursed silently as the door creaked, immediately Poe stopped completely, head snapping up towards the door and eyes widening.

“Who’s there?!”

The ex-stormtrooper sheepishly poked his head into the doorway, and the pilot sighed and his gaze softened, Finn swore he could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

“Sorry Poe, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop I just-“

“Don’t worry about it, it just startled me. No-one else has heard me play before.”

Finn felt both proud and guilty about this, but he opened the door up fully nonetheless and cautiously stepped inside.

“It was beautiful, Poe.”

“Yeah? Thanks, I’ve always enjoyed playing, helps me relax a bit after a mission, but I’ve never felt comfortable playing in front of someone else before.”

Poe scratched the back of his neck and his eyes flicked down to the ground as silence filled the small room. Finn had never seen him like this before, he was always confident, flirtatious and outgoing, but this...

This was adorable.

“Well if you wouldn’t mind, I’d love to hear you keep going.” Finn asked cautiously, worried about overstepping.

“I guess the cats out of the bag now isn’t it? Why not” Poe laughed softly, adjusted his guitar and cleared his throat. Then he began to play again.

_“If I had wings like Noah’s dove, I’d fly up the river to the one I love,  
Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well...”_

Poe let his eyes fall closed again, but the flush on his face remained. Finn marvelled at how soft his face looked, not scrunched up in concentration or pulled into a charming smile. He looked relaxed in a way that the younger man had never once seen before. Finn spent the rest of the song staring at the pilots face, letting the smooth voice and guitar strums fill his ears.

Eventually the song finished, but Finn was still fixated on Poe’s face, the pilot slowly opened his warm brown eyes to look over at the ex-stormtrooper, Finn’s eyes flickered between Poe’s eyes and his lips, still in some sort of trance.

Before he could move, Poe leant over and kissed him sweetly, snapping the younger man out of his daze, the older man laughed at his shocked and flushed face, moved his guitar off his lap and kissed him again deeper this time. And Finn kissed back, hands caressing faces and sliding through hair. They broke away eventually looking at each other for a moment, until suddenly Finn spoke.

“I’ll be right back”

“Where are you going?”

“Now I really need to pee”

Poe burst out laughing and shook his head as he watched the other man sprint out of the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! First fic in about 2 years, it sure has been a while. Also first Stormpilot fic because those two are so cute and Poe Dameron is my precious son.
> 
> The song he is singing is one that Oscar sang in Inside Llewyn Davis (another great movie) called ‘Fare Thee Well’, very nice and gentle folk song
> 
> That’s all from me, hope you had a great Christmas/holiday and have a happy New Year! 
> 
> \- Chloe :)
> 
> (I may do a drawing based around this story, so definitely keep an eye on my Tumblr: your-neighbourhood-memeslut


End file.
